


Save Me Shiro, I'm Horny

by humblenoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Background Allura/Pidge, Background Hunk/Keith, Background Relationships, College, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Roommates, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, all the paladins are dating each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle
Summary: They're in college, and justverya little bit gay.





	Save Me Shiro, I'm Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Cass, I swear this wasn't originally gon be trans Lance or smut, but it just kinda _happened_. Hope you still like it love, I tried.
> 
> I honestly am just ~~very~~ a little bit infatuated with trans Lance (and Shiro, I needa write him soon), and I blame that all on M. You beautiful, talented human bean.
> 
> Also, is it sacrilegious to write porn while listening to Disney?
> 
> Enjoy? :)

Lance's life was pretty frickin' great, if you asked him.

Lance had an awesome boyfriend, whom he lived with out of convenience for their struggling college student wallets, and because he was nine years infatuated with Takashi Shirogane with three years of dating under the belt. Their apartment wasn't large, but it was just right for them and now (finally) completely furnished, mostly thanks to Shiro's wealthy grandparents giving them furniture. Not that Lance was complaining, of course, he was super grateful. It was nice to finally have an actual kitchen table, rather than just huddling over the sink and pretending all the crumbs dropping into the sink was romantic because they had a couple of one dollar candles burning next to the faucet.

Recently, Lance's business as a freelance photographer had taken off, with his site exploding with job opportunities and views. People were even purchasing his printed works left and right, always asking for more of certain pictures. Lance was only too happy to oblige. His monthly income has nearly  _doubled_ in the past few months, though it's interfered with school quite a bit.

He manages though.

Also, Lance has some pretty great friends.

Hunk, for example, was  _super amazing_ , best bro for life, couldn't have asked for better. If Lance and Shiro didn't work out, Lance wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with his best bro, even if it meant awkwardly third-wheeling with Keith.

Keith was cool, although Lance would never admit it out loud. Once he'd even crushed on the guy, but the second Lance found out Hunk was into that little, furious matchstick, Lance had backed off with all the grace of a true wingman. They were both good for each other, Lance thinks. Hunk tempered Keith, and Keith brought Hunk out of his nervous shell a bit more and let him try more "dangerous" (Hunk's wording when both Lance and Keith went with him to get his first tattoo) things he'd always wanted to but never had the courage to before. 

Pidge also was frickin' _incredible._ Lance cried, like, twenty-four seven over how proud he was of her and all her accomplishments. Seriously! He's never met someone more brilliant, or quirkier, than Pidge. If he ever had trouble with something academically, he went to her. Pidge tried to help with some of his more emotional problems too, but that was normally a Hunk issue. Pidge tended to be a bit too blunt, though she really tried to help. Lance appreciated the effort, but kept his distance when feeling under the weather.

 ~~~~Currently it was Hunk, Keith, Shiro and Lance's mission to get Pidge and Allura together. In progress still, but definitely promising.

"We need the token lesbian couple," Lance had declared when they first formed the 'Pallura' fan base. "There's too much gay in this town, it's disgusting. Where's all the love for the ladies?"

"Yeah man!" Hunk had agreed, and eagerly met Lance's high five. Keith and Shiro both had looked utterly exasperated with the both of them, but they still ship it, so Lance considers it a win. Pawin! 

No, that's just stupid. He'll think on it.

So, yeah, Lance's life is pretty great. 

Only problem he really had currently anymore was his period.

Lance, honestly, didn't mind it  _too_ much, especially because the testosterone and birth control severely lessened the intensity of his periods. The blood hardly bothered him anymore, and sure ripping open a pad or tampon in a men's restroom was a tad bit awkward, but he's only ever gotten one comment about it and it was some dickhead asking for a chip. Who even eats chips — you know what? Never mind.

Lance has totally eaten chips on the toilet before. He can't judge — poor guy just wanted some good chips, you know? Lance almost felt bad for turning him down now.

Anyway, blood wasn't his problem, and cramping was so minor now, all Lance had to do was slap a heating pad on and call it a day. No, his  _problem_ with his period was how unbelievably horny he got during it. And Lance wasn't the kind of guy to fondle down below where he was actively bleeding all over the place, no thank you, that was unsanitary, and Lance definitely did not want Shiro's hands or ~~wonderful, beautiful, amazing, thick~~ dick anywhere near his bleeding cunt either. That was even more disgusting, and though Shiro confessed he wouldn't mind too much if they took all the necessary health precautions, Lance was violently against the idea.

Partly because that, while he was perfectly alright with his body now, his being on his period made him just a little too dysphoric to actually enjoy it if Shiro did anything without a barrier between them. But it was mostly because it was gross regardless of any “precautions.”

So Lance was left  _aching_ for a nice dicking from his boyfriend to cure that insatiable itch that crawled through his abdomen. Lance tried rutting against every surface that wasn't completely ludicrous in the bedroom, but it was never quite enough, and Lance eventually collapsed in a despondent heap on their bed. _Two more days_ and Shiro could plow him into the mattress, but what did that even matter when he wanted it  _now?_  

When he wanted Shiro's thick fingers working him open so slow, tongue hot against his dick, moaning against him when Lance rocks down against his ministrations. Because of course of course Shiro had a thing for using his mouth, and  _of course_ Lance had a thing for Shiro's mouth on him. God, his tongue was the eight wonder of the world, always knowing where to touch, how much pressure, when to pull back, when to push in.

Lance's toes curled at just the thought.

But, no. Lance has to  _wait_ , which is complete crap. Why should Lance have to wait for his appointment with god? It wasn't fair! All Lance was asking for was some nice, tender sex, but it just _had_ to be that time of month.

Lance bundled himself up in the mound of blankets he insisted they have on their bed, and groaned. Stupid period, stupid horniness, stupid blood. Stupid everything! Except Hunk and Pidge — they've done nothing wrong. Shiro and Keith could suck it though. Shiro because Lance couldn't presently have him. Keith just because Lance felt like it. Plus he could be a dick sometimes, and Lance was utterly offended by that right now though he couldn't quite remember what Keith last did that genuinely irked him.

Still, screw that guy in particular, Lance was  _bitter_.

For god knows how long, Lance stayed in his little bundle, resisting the urge to give in and shove a hand down his pants. The only thing that drew him out of his current wallowing was the door to the bedroom opening, and a heavy presence settling beside his blanket mound.

”Knock knock,” Shiro’s voice intoned from outside, wiggling Lance’s exposed foot, pinching his big toe through the sock. “Anyone home?”

”Nope, sorry. Vacant residency; population, zero.”

Shiro laughed, shifted, and laid his weight over Lance. ”Who am I speaking to then?”

”An automated voice messaging system,” Lance drawled, wiggling around to get comfy again with the familiar weight on top. “Very advanced, can even have a physical body, but doesn’t qualify for citizenship.”

”Ooo, harsh.” Shiro peeled away some of his blankets, working his way down to Lance’s face. When Lance was suddenly, very rudely, exposed to the lights, Shiro kissed him both in apology and greeting. “Hello.”

Lance couldn’t quite fight the smile that bloomed across his face. “Hi.”

Gentle fingers combed hair back from Lance's forehead, twirling the longer strands around. Lance took the momentary quiet to simply appreciate Shiro’s steady presence, eyes fluttering shut with a happy hum. Shiro leaned down to lovingly kiss both of his eyelids, nose, and lips again before softly asking, “How was your day? Feeling any better?”

Right, right. Lance’s cramps were bad this morning because he hadn’t drank enough water the night before. He shrugged, but kept his eyes close. 

“I’ve been fine, if you discount being stupid horny all day,” Lance remarked, and felt Shiro’s laugh vibrate through his chest. “You laugh now, but just you wait until my period is over, sir.”

”Why wait?” 

Lance peaked one eye open, frowning as his eyes found Shiro's cheshire grin. His boyfriend was pealing away all the blankets away, exposing Lance in all his near-naked glory, clad in only his black boxers and his favorite fuzzy socks.

"What do you mean?"

Shiro rolled his eyes and gently tugged on Lance's hair. " _Why wait?_ Sex doesn't have to be penetrative to feel good, and..." A gasp tore out of Lance when Shiro's hand wiggled down and pressed up against his cunt through his boxers. "You obviously can still feel even through your pad."

"Wow, you are correct," Lance breathed, eyes fluttering as Shiro's fingers rubbed teasing circles through his pad. God, he'd been hard, like, the majority of the day, and finally getting some action down there was glorious. Some  _good_ action, because Shiro's fingers were almost as nice as his tongue, and definitely better than the edge of the bed. "I can definitely feel that, n-never would have, hah, thought."

”Mhmm, besides,” Shiro went on, his voice dropping, and god it was so stupid  _hot_ , sex _incarnate_ , Lance was _shivering_ , “What kind of boyfriend am I if I don’t properly take care of my baby boy?”

Lance might have done more than sigh, if Shiro hadn't played dirty and rolled his tongue over Lance's nipple the way he knew Lance loved. A slur of words that didn't make a lick of sense spilled out of him, fingers curling into the blankets. _G_ _od,_ he was so hard. Shiro knew it too, the way his fingers worked over his dick, smiling against his chest like the devil he was.

“Perfect,” Shiro praised when Lance moaned, and heat crawled down Lance’s chest. “Always so good to me, baby.”

Lance actually hated how much he loved Shiro's mouth and his stupid sexy voice, crap crap crap.

If there was one thing that Shiro should always be credited for, it was how well he knew how to work Lance's body. Lance would certainly  _hope_ that after three years of dating (and being friends-with-benefits before then), that Shiro would be fairly accustomed to Lance's body and what he liked, but  _oh_. Shiro could play him like a violin, and considering Shiro was a professional violinist, Lance stood no chance. Seriously, he was screwed, in every possible way. Some ways he actually kinda liked, admittedly, but only because it involved a cock up his ass.

No, Lance was not addicted to sex, he was just addicted to Shiro. Which, he supposes, is kinda the same thing. Eh, whatever, he can deal with that.

Much to Lance's dismay, Shiro was moving, shifting up and off him to go dig around in their dresser drawers. The sudden lack of warmth covering him had goosebumps pebbling his arms, and Lance grabbing at the blankets greedily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lance demanded, miffed that Shiro left him even  _more_ worked up than before. "I'm still here."

"Really? I didn't realize," Shiro quipped, and Lance stuck his tongue out at his back. "Patience, baby, you'll get what you want soon enough."

Lance's eyes narrowed as Shiro returned to the bed, an unfamiliar box in hand. Sometimes they did like to surprise each other with new toys — Shiro's face when Lance bought his first strap-on had been hilarious, but well worth the end result — but normally they'd tell each other  _before_ bringing it into bed. Lance whole-heartedly trusted Shiro though, and knew he'd never intentionally hurt him.

"This feels premeditated," he accused, swallowing thickly as Shiro easily manhandled him into the position he wanted, with Lance's legs spread around his waist, feet resting behind his knees.

Shiro huffed. "Because it is. Relax baby, I've got you. It's just a vibrator, okay?"

Sometimes Lance wondered what he'd done in his past life to get a boyfriend who understood him as well as Shiro. Soothed by the knowledge, and subsequent presentation of said vibrator once Shiro pulled it out of it's box, Lance relaxed back into the bed. Shiro let him examine the vibrator, idly running his fingers through Lance's happy trail. The vibrator which was a horrendous shade of pink. It had a flowering, rounded tip that was partially separated from the handle itself, and rolled in all directions when he pushed against it.

"Alright," he said, satisfied, handing the vibrator back over. "I better be sucking your dick after this though."

A loud laugh rang out from his boyfriend, and Shiro leaned down to sweetly kiss Lance. The position allowed Lance to feel, in great detail, how hard Shiro was, and felt his stomach curl in anticipation. "It's a deal."

* * *

Lance officially retracts anything good he's ever said about Shiro.

The vibrator felt wonderful against him, rubbing sweetly along his cunt and sending vibrant sparks of pleasure up his spine like a fireworks show. A hot mouth and a free hand kept Lance's lips and chest fully engaged, but Shiro would never let it be  _enough_.

It was a game to Shiro, some horrible, sadistic game he was playing against his poor, innocent boyfriend to draw out Lance's orgasm as long as he possibly could. And Lance felt like he was falling apart, moans and whines and pleas falling from his lips like a waterfall. Shiro would draw him to the edge, pushing harder, turning those fireworks turn into molten lava, before drawing back right when he was about to come.

Shiro would just smile and roll the vibrator around the bump of Lance's cock, and swallow down his piteous cry with a kiss that should not be as wonderful as it was.

Lance  _hated_ Shiro, but also he loved him so much it ached.

"S-Shiro, you compl-lete  _dick_ ," Lance grouched, head smacking unceremoniously against Shiro's shoulder as the vibrator pushed up against his cock. "Just le~et me come already."

A hand soothed down his side, petting over his chest, and Lance's eyes rolled back when Shiro did this little  _twist_ with the vibrator right as he twisted one of Lance's nipples. Pain bloomed out, and like the masochist he was, a hot wave arousal pulsed through him. Lance _throbbed_ , oh god, he wanted so bad, wanted it more than anything, but Shiro wasn't  _giving it_.

"Where's the fun in letting you come so soon, baby?" Shiro purred, pressing the vibrator up in harsh, little circles, that complete  _bastard_. "You're so handsome like this."

Lance grit his teeth against the borderline painful onslaught, pushing his head into Shiro's shoulder, fingers grabbing for any purchase on his skin to hold on. Lance was seriously  _breaking,_ falling apart at the seems, hot tears dripping down his face. Shiro worked him and worked him for god knows how long, mouthing along Lance's neck, pushing until he was about to snap.

And, in true fashion, Shiro pulled away right as Lance's orgasm reached a breaking point.

"N-noo, please." All pretense flew out the window then, his body trembling with the sudden halt of pleasure, and Lance was reduced to hiccupping pleads. "Shiiiro, please, please, god, let me come _let me come letmecome_." 

"Such a slut," Shiro almost  _growled_ in his ear, "Begging for your release. I can't wait until you're off your period, to fuck into your sopping hole that's just waiting for my cock, make you beg for me to fuck you harder."

Lance's vision whites, and his head jerks as his orgasm crashes through him, Shiro's name on his lips. It lasts forever, even as Shiro gingerly lays him back down on the bed, shivering in the aftershocks as it coils and  _burns_ in his belly. God, Lance ached, but it was so, so perfect, release after waiting for so long. Lance eventually reaches up to wipe away the tears that collected on his lashes, and breathes out.

And then remembers Shiro was still painfully hard against his thigh where he'd settled, and Lance tugged on Shiro's belt loop lazily.

Shiro blinks at him in surprise, and Lance's lips curl up lazily. "I said I wanted to suck your cock, come on.. lemme suck ya, babe."

An exasperated sigh was his only verbal response, but the way Shiro scrambled to get out of his pants and boxers spoke volumes about how eager he was. When he hesitantly straddled Lance's chest, Lance reached up to take the familiar cock in hand first.

Lance had always loved Shiro's cock, if that wasn't already super obvious. It was long, and just the perfect amount of girth that let him feel the stretch every time. Though it curved a little to the right near the tip, something Lance found weirdly endearing. Lance suddenly thought maybe he shouldn't consider his boyfriend's dick  _endearing_ , and should just give the poor guy a blow job already.

Lance sucked the tip into his mouth, flicking his tongue teasingly along the slit that was salty with precum, smiling at the way Shiro sighed above him. Lance took his time with it, just like Shiro had with him, swirling his tongue along the head, tracing down the shaft before slowly inching back up.

When Lance playfully kissed the tip, Shiro groaned, eyes like molten steel as he watched Lance. Covertly he pressed his legs together, and went back to work. Shiro made it easy, curling his fingers through Lance's short hair, guiding him where he wanted Lance to go. 

At Lance's encouragement, he began to roll his hips lightly into Lance's mouth, slowly rolling deeper and deeper into his throat. Tears stung his eyes again as Shiro moved quicker, harder; Lance didn't protest, only yanked at Shiro's hips and  _yielded_ utterly to him. Shiro was already so worked up that it didn't take much longer until hot spurts of come were splashing against the back of his throat, a broken moan of his name on Shiro's lips. Lance swallowed it all, giving Shiro one last lick as he pulled out of his mouth.

"You're gross," Shiro accused as he manhandled Lance around again until they were in a much more comfortable cuddling position. "And I love you for it."

Lance hummed happily, pushing his face into Shiro's chest. Lance loved his chest, all cushiony and full of his manly musk. Musk... A good work, though oddly heavy on the tongue.

"I love you, too," Lance murmured, arms curling around his boyfriend. "Even if you're a sadistic butthole."

Shiro placed a hand over his heart, as much as he could, anyway. "You wound me!"

Snickering, he pushed Shiro over and rolled to sit on his belly. Shiro smiled lazily up at him, hands resting gently on his sides, rubbing idle circles into Lance's sides. Lance liked to think that, in the moment, their faces both reflected that endless adoration and love that Lance felt for Shiro. That they were able to rest assuredly in the knowledge they were perfectly in love, and though they have their slipups, they we're  _good_ and  _happy_.

"We should take a shower," Lance said softly, forgetting his original purpose for pushing Shiro over. "You're sweaty."

"I thought you liked that."

Lance made a face. "When have I ever said that? Now come on, get your happy butt out of bed and shower with me."

And when Shiro followed after him with a dopey grin, Lance thought that he probably was going to have to take a day off of classes and work this week. Yeah... two days from now sounds great. Rumor has it, he'll be off his period.

**Author's Note:**

> what's that? the sound of me sobbing as I write porn that didn't even have to be here to make a story? huh, how funny.
> 
> there was def a post on tunglr somewhere that was talkin about shiro runnin a vibe along lance's boxers while he was on his period but for the life of me i couldn't find it - if anyone knows what I'm talkin about, message me the post on tumblr and i'll credit it on here. thnxss :)
> 
> also I didn't have anyone beta this bc I'm an idiot and wanted to finally post it soooo yaaah I'm sorry for mistakes lol,,, its almost 1 am pls help me


End file.
